vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Trainspud
My name is Trainpud or Joel either is fine, I'm a person with very few words so yeah. Just say hi if you want. Re: Your Artwork Thankyou very much. n_n I began a year ago; it's been study, practice and hard work (unfortunatly!), but anyone can do it if they enjoy it and put their minds to it. One must concentrate on keeping improving, but it's so nice to see work finally beginning to pay off. :) Gohan3256 Talk Hullo! Thanks for your message! It's nice to see another aussie round' here! I used to live near Sydney (In a place called Leumeah) but I moved. Have you heard "Rainbow Connection" By Luka? You should check it out,it's great! Thanks! Gohan3256�� (talk) 06:54, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for replying! Have you heard Stella by Mew? It is a really good song! I wish she had more songs with pvs I listened to one of your songs...It was really good! I have to go now,See you tommorow afternoon! Hullo! Thanks for you comment on my blog. Just wondering,How should I act on my first day of highschool? Is there anything that I shouldnt do? Thanks,sorry I am just so nervous Gohan3256�� (talk) 12:04, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Hullo thanks for the advice,I'm always so paranoid... Thanks,What Vocaloid would you recommend for an amature like myself? Sorry for all the questions. Gohan3256�� (talk) 06:32, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks again,btw do you watch any Pewdiepie videos?Gohan3256�� (talk) 07:16, December 20, 2012 (UTC) That kinda sucks.I guess when you have limited internet you can't really waste your time.I usually watch songs as well. Its so hot here in Perth,urgh! I always feel so sticky and sweaty,yuck.I will be getting a pool soon though so that is good. I keep forgetting to edit old titles XD Canberra gets quite hot but down near the mountains its very cold. I have a monthly plan on my computer so yeahGohan3256�� (talk) 09:04, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Do you have any links to download FL? Also I noticed that you like "Summer Wars". I am getting it for christmas,I saw the commercials and it looked good. Hello! Posted my English version on Mew's Stella on my blog.Check it out if you are interested. Oh,okay.I would make my costumes but I don't have a sewing machine.My friend and I are going as Miku and Gumi from Matryoshka.I'm Gumi. I went as JBF Luka last yearGohan3256�� (talk) 04:52, December 24, 2012 (UTC) The music software Thanks,it's dead cheap the only thing is I can't buy it cause my mum got banned from ebay and i'm 11 I don't have a credit card ;( I'll see if anyone else in my family can get it for me. Cheers. Oh,do you know any Vocaloid cosplay sites that ship to Australia? Gohan3256�� (talk) 03:07, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Vocasquad I have the vsqx ready for succubus: here Also, we still haven't decided the parts for the main vsq (Momo's already done the "here comes the Succubus" part with IA Rock). Ryan is mixing. Purpled 02:38, September 3, 2014 (UTC)